


It seemed like a good idea at the time.

by Pinkbookalchemist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Gah why are tags so hard, Gen, Heavily based off of a D&D world, How Do I Tag, Mobile is messing with my formating, My First Fanfic, Sorry about the wall of text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkbookalchemist/pseuds/Pinkbookalchemist
Summary: This was not what Sora expected when she took a quest to stop something from stealing farm animals.(Even the Troll was a minor annoyance compared to this!)





	It seemed like a good idea at the time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a school assignment, then got way too long, way too fast.  
> The writing prompt was the same as the title.  
> (This is my first posted story, so no flames, please [Any and all flames will be used to keep my cats warm.])

“Why’d we ‘gree to take this quest?” Gin Aoken whined. He was 16, with blue eyes. A spear as tall as he was crossed his back, and a sword rested on his right hip. They were both pure silver, which led to the rise of his nickname as the Silver Whirlwind(He was also known as the Orange Whirlwind because of his orange hair.) “It seemed like a good idea yesterday.” Sora Uzu told him. She was 19, and had shoulder-length red hair and green eyes. She wore a pair of swords on her hips. On her left was a tachi and the one on her right was a katana. Both had pearlescent silver blades and inky-black guards with two white threads wrapped around the hilts, making an outline of diamonds. “Now stop whining, I’m trying to find the path the Inn owners said led to the creature.” She added. The third and final person in the group, Umi Tamashi, sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face. “It’s over there,” she deadpanned, pointing about ten feet to their left. She was 18, and had purple hair and silver eyes. A whip rested on her right hip, colored the same dark purple as her hair. The path led through a forest to a medium-sized clearing, where they spotted the creature. They immediately moved a couple steps back. It was a Mountain Troll-one of the most difficult creatures to beat due to their strength, magic-resistance, and thick skin. They left, taking care to stay as quiet as possible. Halfway down the trail, they stopped and started planning. “We can’t take it on our own.” Sora said biting her lower lip. “Where are the others?” Gin asked her. “We could take it down if we had one more.” Umi nodded, “That’s true.” Sora nodded and pulled out a mirror. Flipping it over, she revealed a map of Gola. “There.” Umi pointed at a yellow dot near a trio of dots in red, violet, and orange. “Natsu’s not far from here.” Nodding, Sora flipped the mirror back over and said clearly, “Contact Yellow Natsu. ” The mirror flashed yellow, then cleared to reveal the yellow-blond hair and grey-green eyes of Natsu Akasaki. “Well, ain’t this a surprise,” he drawled, “Wha’d you need me for?” Sora rolled her eyes-making sure he could see it-before she answered. “We need your help-we got hired to take out a creature that was attacking a village’s livestock, but it turns out that the creature’s a Mountain Troll.” Natsu blanched. “Uh, Yeah. Ah’ll be out there as soon as ah can. 

* * *

"Natsu arrived at noon, a couple of hours after the call. Crossing his back was his staff, and he was wearing guards on his forearms. He was 17 and 5’4- he was the shortest of all four of them by almost half a foot (Sora is 6’2, Gin’s 5’9, and Umi’s 6’0), though he more than made up for his height with his attitude and battle tactics. “Where’s the troll?” he asked, rearranging his packs so he could drop them quickly if need be. Sora had no clue where he’d found packs that could be hung down one hip and tied to the leg without interfering with movements-including his martial arts-but he had and now he never used anything else(especially when you account for the fact that he managed to get them spelled to be bottomless). Shaking her head, Sora pointed father up the trail, “About a 10-minute walk that-a-way.” “Let’s go, let’s go!” Gin chirped. All three of them eyed him warily, “Yer not on a sugar high, are yeh?” Natsu asked, carefully staying out of arm's reach. Gin tilted his head, “Nope!” he replied cheerfully, “I just want to get this done and y’all move faster when I act cheerful or hyper-especially both!” Sora rolled her eyes, and caught Umi doing the same. When they reached the clearing they stopped to discuss a battle-plan, then put said plan into action. 

It took them hours to beat the troll, and Sora was more than ready to crash by the time they defeated it. “Ugh…I hate fighting trolls.” She complained. “Agreed.” The others said in unison. “Uhh-Guys? Do you see this too, or am I seeing things?” They gathered around and saw what she had-there was a Gate to Hell around 200 feet tall and at least that wide. “It’s definitely there,” Umi told her, “And look at the edges-it’s straining to hold. The Gate’s going to open soon-we need to call in everyone we can.” They all nodded and high-tailed it out of there as fast as they could.

They made it back to the Inn just as the twilight was fading. Waving off the Innkeeper, they ran up to Sora’s room. “Call in everyone,” she ordered, “This is to big to only call in a few people. Call in anyone and everyone, call in all your debts, your favors, your alliances, Everything. I’m going to go set off the alarm for us to gather, so keep that in mind as you call.” The other three nodded and started pulling out their mirrors. 

Sora pulled out the bottomless bag that held all of her mirrors, and grabbed the mirror she had used to call Natsu out of her pocket. She walked out onto the balcony, and tapped a specific pattern onto the back.  
Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap, Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap, Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap, Tap-Tap-Tap-Tap.  
Four sets of four taps, the pattern that told the mirror to send out an emergency beacon to all the connected mirrors. She wrote a quick summary on the mirror to explain, then quickly set about doing the same to every mirror she had-it took her a full hour to go through all the mirrors. None of the reinforcements were going to arrive until the next day, so she kicked the others out-Natsu sharing a room with Gin-so she could sleep.

* * *

The first people to arrive in the morning were two of the other three solo fighters, Isami Midori and Shinji Arashi. They showed up at dawn. Isami was 21, emerald-haired, and grey-eyed. She had two quivers on her back and her bow strapped to the tops. Shinji was 22 with sky blue hair and silver eyes. He had a staff across his shoulders with four bags tied to the staff. The bags were all in dark jewel tones, and they held the supplies he used for casting spells. One was emerald green, another was sapphire blue, the third was amethyst purple, and the last was ruby red. They grinned at Sora, who rolled her eyes and waved to acknowledge that they were there(and to prove she was getting up).

The troops from the Dwarves, Elves, and Human kingdoms arrived after that, though they didn’t show for another couple hours. Nine of the Master Council of Magic’s best Mages teleport in not long after they arrive. After that the Craftsmen show up with enough people and weapons to arm an army. Following the Craftsmen are the Rangers, then the Bards, the Clerics, and the Paladins, with the Druids arriving last accompanied by their animal companions. The Rogues arrive in ones and twos, the first few sliding in with the Dwarven, Elven, and Human troops, and the rest arriving slowly until the last one simply appears near the solo fighters. The last rouge to arrive was the last solo fighter, Sakura Yuki. She was 20 with deep indigo hair and pale blue eyes. The solo fighters were only ones able to see where she hid her knives.

The seven solo fighters gather at the front of the encampment that sprang up around where they stood. They had unconsciously formed a circle while talking among themselves. It was odd, working with people other than those in their group, but they knew it was necessary-they were good leaders and, more importantly, they were the seven most powerful fighters in Gola. All seven released a deep breath in unison, then Sora nodded at Shinji, who cast a quick spell to make their voices louder.

“Oi! Everyone gather up!” She waited until most of them had stopped moving-roughly five minutes-then started speaking. “You all know why we’re here. The Gate to Hell will open at…” She glanced at Shinji who answered the unspoken question. “Noon tomorrow. At exactly Solstice Noon.” She nodded in thanks and continued, “When The Gate opens, stay wary-We don’t know exactly how many enemies we’ll have to face before the Mages can close the Gate.” 

“Why should we listen to you?” A voice called out. Sora growled, but all she could tell was it came from the human encampment. She scowled when she heard people agreeing with the unknown speaker. Sora looked at the others, and they all nodded. They would deal with people knowing their secret if it meant their orders were listened to while the Gate was getting closed. It would have come out anyways when they fought-this particular secret power was rather hard to hide when it was used(especially around people).

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Removing her cloak, she revealed a tight black shirt and her swords. The swords were resting low on her hips, the scabbards a deep crimson and the belt they hung from a bright scarlet. What stood out more was when the others followed her example, all moving to remove all outer clothing.

Ignoring the confused murmurs of the crowd, she challenged the doubters, speaking loudly and confidently. “You want to know why you should listen to us? Watch.” Turning so her back was to the crowd, she revealed a Blood-Red Dragon tattoo. The others uncovered their tattoos as well, then in unison they called out. “Awaken! I carry your spirit, and I call you! ARISE!” The crowd froze when the tattoos started glowing, then began to move. Next to each person on stage was a creature that matched the tattoos, including color. Sora smirked, her hand resting on the Blood-Red dragon that stood next to her.

Still in unison, they called out to the crowd: “We are The Seven! We are The Seven Summoners! We bear The Seven Animals! We will Fight! And WE WILL WIN!” Umi stepped forward, adding, “I am Umi Tamashi. I carry the Violet Lion. Sora Uzu was the speaker before, and she carries the Red Dragon. Gin Aoken carries the Orange Boar. Natsu Akasaki carries the Yellow Frog, Sakura Yuki the Indigo Crow, Isami Midori the Green Serpent, and Shinji Arashi carries the Blue Bear.” Shinji moved forward then. “If’n y’all hear us call out like we just did, move away, ‘specially if we’re in battle.” He face and voice were deadly serious. “We are powerful, but it’s hard to tell friend from foe out there.”

* * *

The next morning, the air was tense as the last few hours ticked away. Everyone was preparing for the battle. The Mages were working on the massive spell that would close and seal the Gate. The human and elven troops fletched arrows while the dwarven troops tested their axes, and all three species sharpened swords. The craftsmen were preparing massive amounts of bows, arrows, replacement shields, and knives. The bards prepared their musical spells, the clerics prayed, the paladins prepared their spells and swords, the rogues were testing their knives and helping the rangers set traps, and the druids were preparing their spells and helping set traps.

About half-an-hour before Noon, Shinji made Sora’s voice louder once again. “OI!” She bellowed, “The battle’s going to start soon, get to your positions!” Sora used a hand-sign to tell Shinji to cancel the spell, making a face the whole time. “I hate that spell,” she complained, “It always makes my throat feel strange.” Shinji just laughed at her.

It took the army a good 20 minutes before they were in position. The last 10 minutes were tense and eerily quiet. As soon as it hit noon, “BOOM! CRASH!” rang out. The Gate had opened. The Hell-Creatures poured out of the Gate, making so much noise Sora couldn’t hear Shinji who was a foot away. Drawing her Katana and Tachi, she grinned at the others. They grinned back as they drew their own weapons. Taking a deep breath, she yelled “ATTACK!” The rest of the army had waited for the signal and, now that it had been heard, spells, blood, weapons, and arrows flew.

* * *

It only took an hour before the fighting was bad enough to warrant Sora summoning her dragon. 

She was surrounded and on her own, and she couldn’t catch the attention of any of her allies. She called out: “Awaken! I carry your spirit, and I call you! ARISE!” once more. 

The Hell-Creatures, having intelligence that ranged from human-like to dumber than a doornail, had a mixed range of reactions to Sora’s chant. The ones with human-like intelligence had obviously heard of The Seven Summoners, as they froze then turned and high-tailed it out of there. The dumb ones, on the other hand, just took it as an incentive to attack harder, obviously expecting her to be distracted. They were all wiped out in seconds when her dragon appeared. 

All over the battlefield, Sora could see the rest of The Seven summoning their Animals as a response to hers being called. They began moving farther away from their allies, and deeper into the Hell-Creature mob(it was too disorganized to be called an army).

* * *

Sora was in the middle of slashing at the head of a Hellhound when the mages finished casting. The spell grabbed all living Hell-Creatures and sent them back through the Gate, slamming the doors shut as they went. The Gates where wrapped in massive multi-coloured chains that where held in place by a massive lock the exact color of Shinji’s magic. 

The Seven exchanged relieved smiles, then turned to help gather the dead and heal the wounded.

* * *

The next day was chaos once again as everyone left. The first to leave where the Dwarven, Elven, and Human troops-they left early in the morning, as armies are wont to do. The Rogues just vanish whenever they feel like it, taking with them a few small shiny objects that they ‘found’. The mages teleport out late in the morning with help from Shinji, as their reserves hadn’t quite recovered-Shinji, on the other hand, was fine, because he had absolutely massive reserves. The Craftsmen leave around noon, already planning on using their presence at such a massive battle as a way to boost their shops’ popularity. The Rangers, Bards, Clerics, Paladins, and Druids all left early in the afternoon, heading back to wherever they were before, or to start wandering somewhere new. 

The Seven had gathered on the roof of the Inn watching as everyone else left, occasionally waving or yelling ‘Goodbye’ at the ones they knew well. Once they had all left, Sora fell back onto the sloped roof with a heavy sigh. “So, what are we going to do now?” She asked.

“What d’ya mean?” Natsu asked, an uncharacteristic frown heavy on his face. “Well, are we going to stay together, are we going to go back to being Solo fighters, are going to be in pairs, what?” She elaborated. “I think-I think going back to being Solo would be dangerous.” Isami pointed out, biting her lip, “We revealed that we aren’t your run-of-the-mill stronger-than-the-average adventurers. We almost-no we did announce our status as The Seven Summoners.” Nodding they made decided who would pair up, and who would be in the lone group of three.

Sora, Gin, and Shinji grouped up, Umi paired with Natsu, and Sakura and Isami teamed up-guaranteeing a terrifying experience for any who thought women were weaker. They made their way off the roof, grabbed their stuff, then waved at the other teams.

Sora turned to Gin and Shinji and asked the question that would start their next adventure: “So, I’ve a King who wants a dragon gone. Who wants in?”


End file.
